Memory tags in the form of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are well known in the prior art, and the technology is well established (see for example: RFID Handbook, Klaus Finkenzeller, 1999, John Wiley & Sons). RFID tags come in many forms but all comprise an integrated circuit with information stored on it and a coil which enables it to be interrogated by a reader which also powers it by means of an inductive (wireless) link. Until recently RFID tags have been quite large, due to the frequency they operate at (13.56 MHz) and the size of coil they thus require, and have had very small storage capacities. Such RFID tags have tended to be used in quite simple applications, such as for file tracking within offices or in place of or in addition to bar codes for product identification and supply chain management.
Much smaller RFID tags have also been developed, operating at various frequencies. For example Hitachi-Maxell have developed “coil-on-chip” technology in which the coil required for the inductive link is on the chip rather than attached to it. This results in a memory tag in the form of a chip of 2.5 mm square, which operates at 13.56 MHz. In addition Hitachi has developed a memory tag they call a “mu-chip” which is a chip of 0.4 mm square and operates at 2.45 GHz.
These smaller memory tags can be used in a variety of different applications. Some are even available for the tagging of pets by implantation.
There are however many further uses to which such memory tags may be put. For example in EP 1 076 316 A2 an application is described whereby a memory tag is attached to a print of a photograph and contains data about the print concerned.